Strawberry
"I'll admit it, I like work. So?" Appearance "I. JUST. LIKE. THESE. COLOURS! I am not in pain or that angry!" Strawberry may have the name of the sweet fruit, which he fits perfectly. His face is long and slender, like the stem on a thick apple. Small, almond shaped scarlet eyes is a trait Strawberry owns, with dark midnight red horns, and same for the frill stem. The flesh in the frill is the same colour that covers Strawberry's ridge, with the little horn on his chin coloured a deep black is surrounded by a little ring of near white fleshy pink. His inside gums are a light salmon, sharp fangs growing out of his mouth, and some are surprised that he can talk really good. Strawberry's is a plain white, the colour of pain and absolute shock for the RainWing, which can surprise nearly everyone as he barely flinches because of his tall posture. A light pink stripe is next to the side of his underbelly, with garnet scales and dark red spots along with long, slender neck. His spine is almost black with it's almost scarlet color, and a black pouch is around his neck, much like a lot of the Jade Mountain Academy students. The plates on Strawberry's shoulders are the same ridge colour, which is also the aura his wing membranes give near others. Strawberry's wing claws are the same colour on his spine. Strawberry has long legs, with black claws on his vermillion talons, with the back ones a tough ruby, with an aura of 'do not mess with me or you'll die' type of edginess to it. The lower half is agile, and they give the feeling of an athletic RainWing, which is partly true and false. The light pink line on the edge of his belly continues to the end, which ends into a curly whip which many can't see due to the hypnotic swirl. How many lies do we have to tell To keep from saying that I wish you well? How many times said I'm movin' on? How many times that false alarm goes off (goes off) Goes off (goes off) I know I’ll see you tomorrow Personality "Here's my homework! Happy?" Strawberry can be a very weird RainWing. At first glance, his pouch is filled with a lot of scrolls. He can be seen handing in his homework one day after being assigned it, despite probably having too weeks to finish the piece. In his sleeping room, Strawberry can be seen, just keeping his eyes, a quill on a scroll, writing down his assignments with a huge amount of detailed words. However, Strawberry is easily annoyed, normally about questions. He hates it when people ask why his scales are always red and white, when in fact they're just colours he likes and about his past. Strawberry can even be so annoyed he can cause so much violence in a hallway, making some ask if he's mentally disabled. Strawberry is known for not wanting to make friends, and lacks trust greatly. Sometimes, he can get along with people, but never calls them a friend, but rather a well acquaintance. Greatly disliking NightWings, he doesn't even want to communicate with one, due to the past Strawberry experienced. Strawberry is very loyal to his teachers, and is unable to 'let go' of his past, and grieves of losing his loved one, causing his desire to not trust people around him, but sometimes can if they have gone through the same problems as him, he can relate to them, but never wants to go to them like he did with his original loved one. Cause I'm bad to letting you go, letting you go Letting you go, letting you go Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on, movin' on I'm ready to go, ready to go Ready to throw, ready to throw You're my boomerang boomerang You're my boomerang boomerang Skills and Powers "You NightWings took my loved one away! I try and try, but she's dead because of you! She's the dog and I'm the frisbee, and she can't ever catch me because you took the dog away!" TBA How many tears do we have to cry? How many sleepless, lonely nights? To work it up, is it worth enough? Should we go ahead or should we turn around? I know I’ll see you tomorrow History "Oh, sure. We can be friends. I've never had much..." TBA Cause I'm bad to letting you go, letting you go Letting you go, letting you go Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on, movin' on I'm ready to go, ready to go Ready to throw, ready to throw You're my boomerang boomerang You're my boomerang boomerang Relationships "You're lucky you got your wish and miracle. Life doesn't want me to have one, so congrats to you." TBA Just because it isn't easy it doesn't means that it's wrong Everything that we've been workin' on, workin' on so long Ooh, ooh, ooh Trivia "My angry expression? That's my normal face. I can not smile, unless you want me to look like a killer." TBA You're my boomerang boomerang (ooh) You're my boomerang boomerang You're my boomerang boomerang You're my booma-booma-rang-rang Gallery "Yeah.........no squirrel." TBA Letting you go, letting you go (booma-rang-rang) Letting you go, letting you go (booma-rang-rang) Movin' on, movin' on (booma-rang-rang) Movin' on, movin' on (booma-rang-rang) Ready to go, ready to go (booma-rang-rang) Ready to throw, ready to throw You're my boomerang boomerang You're my boomerang boomerang Letting you go, letting you go (booma-rang-rang) Letting you go, letting you go (booma-rang-rang) Movin' on, movin' on (booma-rang-rang) Movin' on, movin' on (booma-rang-rang) Ready to go, ready to go (booma-rang-rang) Ready to throw, ready to throw You're my boomerang boomerang You're my boomerang boomerang Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males